plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tricorn
225px |strength = 2 |health = 6 |cost = 6 |set = Colossal |rarity = Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Nut Plant |trait = None |ability = Attacks here and next door. Plant Evolution: This gets +2 . |flavor text = "Labor to keep alive in your breast that little spark of celestial fire called conscience." -Gourd Squashington}}Tricorn is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play and has 2 /6 . It does not have traits, and its ability allows it to attack on the lane it is on and the lanes adjacent to it per attack similar to the Splash Damage trait, while its Plant Evolution ability gives it +2 . However, unlike Splash Damage, Tricorn's adjacent shots do damage to the zombie hero. Origins It is based on an acorn, the nut of the oaks and their close relatives; and a tricorn, a type of hat where three sides of the brim were turned up (cocked) and either pinned, laced or buttoned in place to form a triangle around the crown, as seen by its "cap." Its name is a portmanteau of "tricorn," referring to the shape of its cupule; and "acorn," the real-life plant it is based on. It also incorporates "tri-," referring to its ability to attack on three lanes at once. The "Gourd Squashington" mentioned in its description is a reference to George Washington, the 1st president of the United States of America. The quote in its description is a reference to one of Washington's famous quotes. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Nut Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Attacks here and next door. Plant Evolution: This gets +2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Rare Card description "Labor to keep alive in your breast that little spark of celestial fire called conscience." -Gourd Squashington Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Tricorn, by itself, functions as a more powerful , boasting +1 /+1 for +1 compared to Threepeater. It can be used as an amazing finisher in budget Freeze or tempo decks, easily replacing and if you do not have them yet. Having the same ability to do damage in three lanes at once, Tricorn does 3 times as much damage in a turn. Green Shadow and Nightcap are the most adept users of Tricorn since they possess strength-boosting cards. While Green Shadow can boost Tricorn's health too, Nightcap is slightly better in terms of Evolution due to him having access to , a 0-cost plant that allows his evolution ability to be played immediatly on turn 6. However, Green Shadow can use bonus attack cards such as Plant Food to futher agument Tricorn's ability to take out multiple zombies, if possible. and Beta-Carrotina can use Pecanolith for devastating effect, with the bonus of not requiring Evolution, though boosting his health is a concern. However, unlike Threepeater, Tricorn does not benefit from pea synergy such as by or The Podfather. Its nut tribe does not particularly benefit its offensive property other than being Conjurable by Cosmic Nut. To make up for its lack of offensive tribe synergy, Tricorn can Evolve on top of any plant to get +2 , and raise its base strength to 4, allowing it to do 12 damage overall in one attack. This alone makes Tricorn a worthy fighter for any Smarty hero. If you do plan to use it, make sure to pack cheap plants to use with Tricorn. A good candidate is Pea Patch (As Green Shadow), as if Pea Patch is not adressed when the opponent is pressured by a bigger threat, when Tricorn evolves he will be an effective 6/8 fighter making him extremely powerful and troublesome against opponents without removal cards. Making Tricorn's ability useful puts him under threat of many removal cards, as almost all zombie classes have a counter to it. If not evolved, the opponent can play something like Rolling Stone (Hearty) or if it is evolved, Rocket Science (Brainy). A Hearty hero can also reduce it's strength and THEN play their removal tricks. Beastly heroes have access to Locust Swarm (destroy any selected plant, a must-have for all Beastly heroes) and Squirrel Herder (Destroy a selected nut/berry). Sneaky Heroes can use deadly/freezing/bouncing cards, while for Crazy heroes, an exploding fruitcake or exploding imp. Because of this, making good use of Tricorn can be difficuilt against all heroes so make sure that they won't have access to a removal card, or play multiple powerful threats, leaving the opponent with few choices and a greater chance of Tricorn's potential to be utilized. Against When you are facing this plant without it being Evolved, you can take advantage of its low strength and immediately destroy it using Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, or Celestial Custodian's ability. Due to its increased health and strength compared to Threepeater, this should not be taken lightly and everything should be done to dispose of it as soon as possible, especially if it Evolves, gaining +2 . If it Evolves or gets out of hand from stat-boosting abilities, a Bouncing Card can be used to remove the plant for a turn and waste any boosts given to it Trivia *When Tricorn attacks, he launches his hats. However, he will not launch all three if the damage he deals without three hats can defeat the zombie hero. For example, if the zombie hero has less than 4 health and Tricorn is evolved, he will only launch a hat on the lane where the zombie hero can be hit directly, or two if he was not evolved, not hitting zombies if there are any that he counld reach. Gallery HDTricorn.png|HD Tricorn TricornStat.jpg|Tricorn's statistics Screenshot 2017-10-14-07-30-48-02.jpeg|Tricorn's card TricornUnlocked.jpg|Tricorn unlocked Tricorn cardface.png|Tricorn's card image Tricorn.png|Tricorn's sprites Big Blue.png|Tricorn activating its Evolution ability Hat trick.png|Unevolved Tricorn attacking Nut pleasant.png|Unevolved Tricorn hurt TricornStrikethrough.jpg|'Evolved' Tricorn with the Strikethrough trait Lily acorn.png|'Evolved' Tricorn Fused with TricornonEyespore.jpg|'Evolved' Tricorn Fused with Eyespore LocustonTricorn.jpg|Locust Swarm being played on Evolved Tricorn NibbleTricorn.jpg|Nibble being played on unevolved Tricorn Old TricornEvolutionAbilityOld.jpg|Tricorn activating its Evolution ability See also * Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Evolution cards Category:Nut cards